


At last there's a marriage

by Dexiha



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexiha/pseuds/Dexiha
Summary: It's supposed to be the best day of Draco's life - he's getting married toHarry Potter!!





	At last there's a marriage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Applepie3399](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie3399/gifts).



> This is a little drabble that I'd like to devote to applepie3399 ([her tumblr](http://drac-ooh.tumblr.com/))as it's her birthday today. Happy Birthday!! I hope you like this ^^) <3

* * *

It was supposed to be the best day of Draco’s life, but he was feeling like a complete wreck. He was so nervous. As his father still was imprisoned in Azkaban, Arthur Weasley had offered to walk Draco down the aisle. Of course, Draco was forever grateful of that, but that didn't really make the uneasiness go away. _In a few minutes he was going to_ marry _the love of his life, Harry Potter!_

Harry had wanted to have a muggle-style wedding, to honour the memory of his mother, and Draco had obeyed without complaint. After all, he knew very much about the values of one’s family. But now, when it was to actually become real, he started to regret agreeing to it. He had absolutely no clue what he was doing. Had they only gone with the traditional pureblood way, he would’ve known exactly what to do and when to do it. Instead, he had conceded to let Harry, Hermione and his aunt Andromeda work with all the details, leaving him with one simple task: to compose his vows. Usually, one was to read the ancestral vows, like his family had done for generations, but now he had to write them himself. 

As it turned out, the task wasn’t as simple as he first thought. For one, he wanted to make them perfect for Harry; that’s what the raven haired boy deserved, and two, he still wanted to acknowledge his pureblood heritage somehow. Even though he certainly did not have the same values as before, he was still proud to be a Malfoy. He had been sitting through many hours to form the words he wanted to say, and then spent almost the double time trying to memorize them. Last night, he had been sure he knew the words by heart, that he could've read them in his sleep. But now, he found they were all gone. His mind was blank.

“You alright there, Draco?” Arthur asked as he approached him.

“No…” Draco answered earnestly. “I mean… _I’m getting married_! And I’ve forgotten my vows. I’ll screw up!”

“No you won’t, my boy. It’s natural to feel nervous before you get to the ceremony, I suppose. And I’m sure you’ll be all fine as soon as you’re there.”

The older man patted Draco reassuringly on his shoulder before hooking his arm with Draco’s, and Draco forced his legs to move forward. Draco and Harry had practiced how the event would be performed, but he and the rest of his friends had made sure Draco saw nothing of the actual settings where they would exchange their rings. This only made him feel even more nauseous at the moment. He was guided through the forest of Malfoy Manor and after some time he could see white decorations peep up through the green trees. The closer they got, the more he could see and it was _beautiful_. The tree branches had been magically woven together to create vaults above their heads and in the green patterns white lilies and narcissus flowers had been strategically placed. White lanterns were floating in the air, casting dancing reflections on the ground. Something crunched under Draco’s feet and when he looked down he saw that from where he was standing, the pathway forward had been covered with white smooth stones, leading the way through the verdure into the glade where four rows of white benches with green and silver decorations were placed on either side of the aisle. Draco didn’t get to see exactly who everyone occupying those decorated seats were, for his gaze fell upon the man he was to marry. 

Harry was dressed in a white suit matching the robes Draco wore, but instead of having a silver tie like Draco, he had a green that was matching his eyes - and their surroundings - perfectly. He blended in with the decorations at the same time as he was the one thing standing out as different. With his blinding smile, Draco was immediately reminded of why he had grown out of his crush on Harry only to fall right in love with him instead. This man knew, saw and loved Draco for who he was and he felt the exact same way in reverse. _That’s_ what his speech was about: his love for Harry Potter. As Harry steadied him with his eyes, everything Draco had forgotten came back to his mind. The nervousness disappeared in an instant. At last, everything was under control.

Everything got clearer as well as it became duller. He could sense Arthur’s presence next to him, though he couldn’t see him or feel his steady grip around his arm. Also, he could through the corner of his eyes easily tell who were looking at him and who were looking at Harry, but he couldn’t tell who they actually were, what their names were. He couldn’t see their faces - not even if he was looking straight at them. The most clear view he had though, was the one of Harry. His soon-to-be-husband stood at the end of the aisle and he was _shining._

Stunning. Magnificent. Dazzling. There was no other way to describe him. Delight and joy for Draco’s luck of falling for such a wonderful wizard who also appeared to love him back filled his chest and he had to really restrain himself from _jumping_ up to Harry.

It took a maximum of two minutes for Draco to cross the distance in time with the music, so he could stand by the dark boy, but it still took too long time in Draco’s opinion. When he arrived he couldn’t contain himself from sliding his fingers over Harry’s palms, even though they weren’t to touch each other until the bridal march music had ended. Luckily, Harry didn’t seem to mind for he smiled back with bright eyes and gripped Draco’s fingers firmly. All of it was so consuming - almost surreal - Draco didn’t notice the suit clothed man that approached them. He actually had to clear his throat loudly a few times to bring the two grooms’ attention back. In a far distance, Draco heard their guests laugh but he didn’t care much. All that mattered was Harry and the instructions they got from the other man that would define them as married soon: Draco was to start with his vow. 

“Potter!” he spat, imitating how he used to pronounce the name when they still were in school. “Never thought I’d get to see you dress somewhat classy.” Sniggers escaped from their audience, and he felt courage spread in his body before he continued with a more smooth voice. A loving voice. “Though, I must admit, the first time we met and you wore those horrendous clothes, I didn’t really care. All I saw was a bright pair of green eyes and a neat, almost golden face halfway hidden by messy dark hair - a boy I wanted to get to know. Back then, I lived truly by my parents words, and used all I’d learned from them to get your attention. Much later, I saw reason. I saw that my methods were nothing more than wrongful.

“Though I do love my Father and my Mother, I learned I had the choice to approach and show our culture differently. To act and feel differently. To love you. Though I do love Lucius and Narcissa, I also love to live freely. That’s what I learned during those years of watching but not truly seeing you, Harry, that while rules do occlude you some actions they also grant other opportunities. While norms restrict you from a few actions, they also provide you freedom.

“Thanks to you, Harry, I’ve learned to value new ethics, better ethics as well as my own freedom. A freedom that you granted me in more ways than I can count. Without that freedom I would never have learned to love, I have always seeked your approval, but it took too long for me to realize that I was in need of something more. Had you not provided me my freedom, I would never have learned that I love you, Harry.

“When you came to my aid months after the war, and told me your feelings, I felt shocked. I was still very weak. But your never ending rambles of kind words built me up. I got stronger. You pulled me up from the ashes, made me feel worthy of living again. Had you not given me my freedom, I would never have learnt to love myself.

“Did you know my name, Draco, is a constellation, shining in the night sky? Well, let me tell you, Harry, you could rearrange the stars and make them all your own, but you can’t fall in love alone. Harry James Potter, you saved me from many monsters, among them myself, by presenting me my freedom. And with that you let me know that I still and always will love you.”

The entire forest was silent - even the birds had been silenced. In front of him, Draco saw tears trailing down Harry’s cheeks. But the tears did not come from sadness or pain, Draco could see that. These were from true happiness. Several minutes later, Harry cleared his throat and spoke with a voice that somehow managed to be both shaking and determined at the same time.

“Good Merlin, I’m glad I didn’t prepare a speech," he said, “for nothing I can say could ever top that. Draco Lucius Malfoy, I love you too.”

They didn’t even wait for permission after putting on their rings before they flung at each other, settling into a deep kiss. The moment their lips touched, Draco felt like he was free falling. But he was not afraid. Harry was with him. And Harry would catch him. Always. He always did. This was the best day of Draco’s life.

* * *

 


End file.
